Sengoku Driver
The is the transformation belt for the Armored Riders. It was invented by Ryoma Sengoku of the Yggdrasill Corporation. The Sengoku Driver is the first generation of transformation drivers. The Genesis Driver is the second generation. Functionality To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, then attaches it onto the . The Rider then closes the lock to secure it into the and presses the knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself. The Driver announces the Arms granted by the Lockseed, then a giant mechanical piece of fruit corresponding to the Lockseed used appears from a dimensional opening to the Helheim Forest above the user, and falls on top of their head. Once on the user, the fruit forms the helmet, materializes the suit, and the fruit disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Helheim Forest, the fruit would just materialise above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html If the wearer of the Sengoku Driver is in danger and has unlocked a Lockseed, the Arms will descend quickly to shield the user from harm. Even though all the Riders use a Sengoku Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique plate on the wearer's left hand side. Each Rider Indicator has different voice tones, as well as different phrases for each Lockseed being used. If the Sengoku Driver is destroyed, the Rider Indicator will disappear as well. Each Sengoku Driver shown originally has a blank plate signifying that it is without a user; this is due to the fact that Sengoku Drivers are designed to synch with the first person that uses them, allowing only that individual to transform from thereon. However, a Yggdrasill Corporation employee was shown wearing a blank Driver with no Cutting Blades attached to the Driver, but the significance of this is unclear, though it could be linked to the fact that the Sengoku Drivers used by the Riders are prototypes and the ones the employees used are the mass-produced versions. As shown, anyone who wears a Sengoku Driver, be it Riders or Yggdrasill Corporation employees, can turn immature Lockseeds into mature Lockseeds just by picking them from their stems. The Sengoku Driver can also combine with the Genesis Driver by replacing the former's Rider Indicator with the latter's Genesis Core. Once an Energy Lockseed is inserted and the Cutting Blade is pressed down, it upgrades an Armored Rider's Arms into a , which references the union between archer and horse}}. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability: *Once: The function can either initiate the Rider's Rider Kick or power up the Rider form's Arms Weapon for a finishing attack. *Twice: The function gives extra power to the Squash function. *Thrice: The function can either futher enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or convert the user's armor into its fruit form, which can be used as a shield before it reforms back into armor. For example, Gaim's Orange Arms has the potential to rotate at high speeds when using this function, making any attack thrown at it glance off at an awkward angle, leaving the attacker wide open for a counterattack, while Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Arms spins at an insane speed with his Kagematsu held out. History The Sengoku Drivers were invented by Ryoma Sengoku, a scientist of the Yggdrasill Corporation's R&D Branch. As per the company's plans, the first six would be prototypes distributed to the Beat Riders of Zawame City. This way, whenever a Beat Rider transformed and fought, the Driver would collect data that would be used further by the Corporation's R&D Branch. The data collected from the Sengoku Drivers would eventually culminate in the creation of the Genesis Drivers. Owners Prototype version *Kota Kazuraba/Armored Rider Gaim: Found by accident in the Helheim Forest. His Driver was initially purchased from Lock Dealer Sid by Yuya Sumii until the latter devoured a premature Lockseed and turned into an Inves. *Kaito Kumon/Armored Rider Baron: Purchased from Sid. During the escape from Yggdrasill Tower, he steals an additional mass-produced version that ends up in the hands of the future Kamen Rider Knuckle. *Mitsuzane Kureshima/Armored Rider Ryugen: "Purchased" from Sid. (Used his status to convince Sid into "leaving behind" a Driver). *Takatora Kureshima/Armored Rider Zangetsu: Granted to him as head of Yggdrasill's Research and Development. Because of Takatora's early mastery of his Rider powers compared to other Armored Riders, this was presumably the first Sengoku Driver initialized. *Hideyasu Jonouchi/Armored Rider Gridon: Purchased from Sid. *Ryoji Hase/Armored Rider Kurokage: Purchased from Sid. Broken due to a stray attack by Zangetsu. Deceased. *Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Armored Rider Bravo: Confiscated from Sonomura of Team Red Hot. (After initial purchase from Sid) Mass-produced version *Kurokage Troopers: Given to employees of Yggdrasill to function as their foot soldiers. *Kamen Rider Knuckle: Unknown, presumably the same model that Kaito stole from Yggdrasill Tower. Other *Bujin Gaim/Armored Rider Bujin Gaim: Unknown. Deceased *Ren Aoi/Armored Rider Fifteen: Unknown Rider Indicators Gaim faceplate.jpg|Gaim Baron faceplate.jpg|Baron Ryugen faceplate.jpg|Ryugen Zangetsu faceplate.jpg|Zangetsu Gritonfaceplate.jpg|Gridon Kurokage faceplate 01.png‎|Kurokage Bravo faceplate 01.png|Bravo Bujingaimfaceplate.jpg|Bujin Gaim Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Sengoku Driver, as well as the Musou Saber and the Lockseeds, is provided by . Notes *In an interview with Hyper Hobby, Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe spoke of how she liked that the Riders were all using the same belt, reminding her of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where the Riders all used the V-Buckle belt to transform. Design-wise, she said how she liked the plate on the side that shows the Rider's face. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ However, the Riders' Pre-Arms transformation sequences are almost similar to the Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. *The in Sengoku Driver is one kanji away from being . In this case, the kanji , meaning "country" or "state", is replaced with , meaning "extreme". This, however, is due to the fact that the Driver was directly named after its creator. *Depending on the Rider Indicator, the Sengoku Driver emits a different style of standby music every time a Lockseed is attached onto the Drive Bay and the lock is secured into the Lock On Arm. It also either announces a different word or emits a different sound every time the Cutting Blade is pressed down: **Gaim, Zangetsu, & Kurokage: Japanese horagai music and the word . **Baron & Gridon: European trumpet music and the words . **Ryugen: Chinese erhu music and the word . **Bravo & Bujin Gaim: American rock & roll music and the sound of a guitar riff. *The Sengoku Driver is similar to the Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory, as both require a lever-like attachment to be pushed down between one and three times to access a weapon or ability. *Gridon and Kurokage's Rider Indicators, when compared to the rest of the Armored Riders, are rather plain-looking. The reason for this is unknown, though due to some of the differences between them and the other Armored Riders, this may be an indication: **Their default forms are based on nuts instead of fruits (Gridon's Donguri Arms is based on an acorn, while Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Arms is based on a pinecone). **Their primary transformation Lockseeds are not A-Classed (Gridon's Donguri Lockseed is Class B, while Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Lockseed is Class C). *The Sengoku Driver is similiar to the Gosei Morpher from Power Rangers Megaforce, as it is named after its creator. *The Drivers in Kamen Rider Gaim are similar to the Memory Drivers from Kamen Rider W, as they both have several generations of models. References IT:Sengoku Driver Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal Category:Bravo Arsenal Category:Knuckle Arsenal Category:Fifteen Arsenal